1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a non-latex balloon and a method of manufacturing and inflating a non-latex balloon. More specifically, this invention relates to a non-latex balloon that is designed to be inflated to a pressure higher than a normally recommended inflation pressure for such a balloon, and a method of inflating a non-latex balloon to the higher pressure.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Balloons have been in use for generations as playthings and decorations for parties and other special occasions. Traditionally, balloons were fabricated from a latex material. Recently, however, a concern has developed over the safety of the latex material, particularly for those who have an allergy to latex. Many hospitals and long-term care facilities for these reasons are discouraging or prohibiting the use of latex balloons.
For these reasons, the popularity of non-latex balloons has grown tremendously lately. This type of balloon is typically formed of two flexible plastic sheets, which are heat sealed together to form an encapsulation member. Non-latex balloons are available in many different styles and aesthetic configurations (e.g., a circle or heart shape). One or both of the sheets may be decorated or metallized to provide an aesthetically pleasing balloon. In addition, in comparison with latex balloons, non-latex balloons further have the advantage of a low level of permeability towards air or helium. However, non-latex balloons tend to show wrinkles at their heat-seal lines once they are inflated to a normally recommended inflation pressure. This is generally considered to be aesthetically undesirable, but until now has also generally been considered an unavoidable consequence of using the non-latex material.
Accordingly, a need exists for a non-latex balloon and a method of making and using such a balloon in which wrinkles at the heat-seal line are minimized after inflation.